Interrupted by Mr Anderson
by tbc1563
Summary: Kurt and Blaine start fooling around when Blaine's dad walks in.


Blaine and Kurt laughed as they entered Blaine's room.

"_Omg...I can't believe that movie was THAT bad." _Kurt said in between laughs.

They had gone to a matinee new movie with Rachel and Finn and it had been a long two hours of horrible acting and even worse singing. Blaine set his bag on his chair, shut his door and laughed,

"_I knew it was going to be bad when I saw the cover of the movie poster say __**Can a sea monster tear apart true love?"**_

Both boys burst into hysterical laughing. Kurt fell back onto Blaine's bed still laughing. Blaine went over to the bed and stood over Kurt,_ "On second thought, I thought that movie was a masterpiece Kurt Hummel and I do not appreciate you laughing at it and all its Oscar potential glory!"_

Kurt looked at him, _"Oh really, then what are you going to do to stop me."_

Blaine started tickling Kurt on his sides while Kurt tried to scramble away, in between breathes and laughing. Even though Blaine was about three inches shorter, he was nearly as strong if not stronger than Kurt. Blaine intertwined Kurt's hands with his own and pinned them up above Kurt's head. Kurt raised his eyebrow as Blaine leaned in to kiss him.

It started slow; Blaine released his hands from Kurt's and cupped his face instead. He kissed Kurt deeply. Then he made his way to Kurt's neck, nipping at it. Blaine heard a small groan slip from Kurt, making him want him even more.

His hands worked fast unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, while Kurt began pulling at Blaine's shirt trying desperately to untuck it from his pants. Blaine went back to kissing Kurt. He felt his breath quicken. Kurt, still fidgeting with Blaine's shirt, finally got it free and motioned for Blaine to take it off.

Blaine sat up straddling Kurt, and pulled the rest of his shirt off. He leaned back down kissing Kurt passionately. Against his mouth he heard Kurt say, "…want you…." Blaine groaned in response. Without breaking free from Kurt he worked to unbutton Kurt's pants. Just as they were about to come off, his bedroom door burst open.

"_Blaine, what did I tell you about...?"_ His dad stopped mid-sentence, staring in horror at his son and his son's boyfriend partially dressed on the bed.

Blaine hopped off Kurt, who had turned deep red. In one motion, Blaine went to the door_, "Can't you knock before you come in!"_ He said bitterly to his father.

He tried to shut the door but Blaine's dad blocked it while he just stared at Kurt with disgust. He finally broke his stare and looked at his son,

"_I don't have to knock on any door in my own house! Besides, what the hell is this any way!"_

Blaine heard Kurt scrambling for his clothes behind him. _"It's nothing Dad, none of your business!"_

His dad's tone was mixed with repulse and anger; he spoke in a harsh whisper, _"I don't want any of this homo crap under my roof...how you dare disrespect me. You bring him in here..."_ He cut eyes at Kurt, _"And I catch you doing this."_

Blaine felt his anger rise in him, _"He is my BOYFRIEND Dad! We were doing what normal couples do...would it have made any difference if I was in here with a girl!"_

Blaine's dad shot back, _"This is NOT normal, dammit! Tell him to leave...now."_

Blaine once again tried to shut the door, _"KURT, will leave when he is ready to leave!"_ He challenged his father.

The room grew silent. Blaine's father stared at his son and backed away from the door.

"_We will discuss this later..." _He balked down the hallway and slammed the door to his office. Blaine stood there staring at the space where his father was, facing away from Kurt.

"_I shouldn't have to defend myself in my own home…"_ he whispered to himself.

Kurt spoke hesitantly_, "Should I go...he was pretty...mad about me being here."_ Blaine turned to him with a frustrated and worried look on his face. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"_No. If he can't tolerate us then screw him...screw him. I love you and I don't care what he or anyone else thinks." _He kissed Kurt on the forehead.

"_C'mon lets got eat, kissing you surprisingly always makes me hungry."_ he laughed a little too forcefully.

Kurt looked into his eyes, trying to read them, _"Okay,"_ he said quietly.

After Blaine got dressed they headed downstairs, as Blaine was talking unnecessarily loudly down the hall, Kurt couldn't help but look back at his father's office, and he wondered why Blaine's dad hated the fact that his son was gay. Didn't he see that Blaine was happy? Blaine tugged at his hand.

"_Hey...don't worry about him."_ He nodded towards the closed office door_. "Let's just go, then we can come back after and watch Netflix."_ He smiled at Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but feel uneasy about the idea of being back at Blaine's house later, but he knew this was what his boyfriend needed. He looked at Blaine and knew it bothered him whenever his dad cut eyes at them. He had tried to get Blaine to open up about his relationship with his father, but Blaine always changed the subject.

"_Hey, you there…?" _Blaine said as they were heading down the stairs.

Kurt half smiled at him, "Of course. Just…thinking…"

Blaine's smile faded away, "Don't let him get to you okay? He's doesn't mean anything."

"But he's your father Blaine. He loves you, shouldn't you at least try to get along…" Kurt protested.

Anger flashed across Blaine's face. _"If he loved me then he wouldn't talk to me like that. And he wouldn't look at you the way he does."_ His face softened_. "I…I think we should go eat. Your choice."_ His eyes pleaded for Kurt to change the subject.

Kurt sighed, _"Breadstix, I am craving a cheesecake." _

Blaine smiled and turned to walk the rest of the way downstairs. Kurt followed, thinking to himself one of these days he would get Blaine's father to acknowledge his son's sexuality. The tricky part would be when.


End file.
